1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method and apparatus for applying tape to the open, trailing edge of a moving newspaper to prevent the contents thereof from escaping during handling and distribution. The apparatus and method are more particularly drawn to applying a tape having minimal adhesion so as to avoid damage to the newspaper during its removal, but nonetheless ensuring that the tape prevents the newspaper from prematurely opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The popularity of inserting preprinted, multicolored, advertising supplements is now well-recognized throughout the newspaper industry as well as by consumers. Preprinted advertising supplements often come in a multiplicity of sizes and thicknesses, and their finish may be dull or glossy and slick. In addition, many weekday and Sunday editions include several preprinted feature sections which dramatically increase the thickness of the final, composite newspaper.
Devices have heretofore been developed to handle and fold the multiple insert preprinted sections to make up the composite newspaper, such as those shown in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,595,560; 3,691,721; 3,698,704; 3,734,488; 3,762,701; 3,777,907; 4,557,472; 4,702,467; 4,805,381; 4,911,421; 4,919,413; 4,923,064; and 4,955,594. There has developed a real need for an economical means of preventing the preprinted sections of an assembled composite newspaper from being dislodged and separated either during handling at the publishers, distribution, or at the point of sale. In this regard, it is believed that the application of tape to the open edge of the newspaper opposite the fold represents the most efficient and effective way to retain the contents inside the fold.
However, the application of tape to the newspaper presents a number of significant problems. First, the newspaper, while being assembled, is received with the folded edge forward, or in the downstream direction. Thus, the tape must be applied to the trailing edge as the paper is moving. Second, newspapers are produced in considerable volume and in order to have the latest news printed in the newspaper, the deadline should be as late as possible. Thus, a high rate of production is essential to generate a quality product in sufficient quantities to meet demand. Third, newsprint paper is very prone to tearing, and in order for taping to be commercially acceptable, the tape must be able to adhere to the newsprint but be removable without tearing the pages to which it is applied. Fourth, the thickness of the newspaper to be taped will vary from day to day, and especially between weekday editions and the Sunday edition which traditionally contains numerous preprinted inserts. Because of this varying thickness, the placement and length of the tape must be adjustable. Finally, the preprinted inserts may be of different sizes and some may have a glossy finish, making them especially prone to shifting or falling out of the newspaper if roughly handled.
For all of these reasons, applying tape to hold the open edge of a newspaper closed has presented significant problems. There is thus a real need for a machine and method for applying tape to a newspaper at a high volumetric rate which can be located in the production line between the assembler and the stacker.